pierce_the_veilfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Caraphernelia
CARAPHERNELIA (LETRA EN INGLES) Sunshine!!!, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night but there's just something about this dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy licking your fingers like you're done and you've decided there is so much more than me and baby honestly it's harder breathing next to you I shake I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me hold my heart it's beating for you anyway CORO -what if I can't forget you I'll burn your name into my throat I'll be the fire that I'll catch you what's so good about picking up the pieces none of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole- nobody prays for the heartless nobody gives another penny for the selfish you're learning how to taste what you kill now don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas CORO just give her back to me you know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need so baby what if I can't forget you collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall and just throw, oh no you can't just throw me away so what if I can't forget you I'll burn your name into my throat I'll be the fire that I'll catch you what's so good about picking up the pieces what if I don't even want to oooh oooh oooh oooh...... what if I can't forget you I'll burn your name into my throat I'll be the fire that I'll catch you what's so good about picking up the pieces none of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole just give her back to me you know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need so baby what if I can't forget you collide invisible lips like what if I can't forget you what if I can't forget you up anymore in this hole what's so good about picking up the pieces what's so good about...what's so good about what's so good about picking up the pieces oh CARAPHERNELIA (LETRA EN ESPAÑOL) Querida, no hay cosa que puedas hacer que vaya a arruinar mi noche (Pero hay solo una cosa) Este soñador y su pequeño niño azul sangrando Lamiendo tus dedos como lo hiciste Y has decidido que hay mucho mas que yo Oh nena, honestamente es difícil respirar a tu lado, me sacudo Traje una pistola mientras el predicador intento detenerme Mi corazon esta latiendo por ti de todos modos CORO ¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte? Quemare tu nombre en mi garganta Seré el fuego que te atrape... ¿Tan buena eres recogiendo las piezas? Ninguno de los colores iluminara mas esta casa Nadie reza por los crueles Nadie le da un centavo a un egoísta... No me hagas caso Solo quiero alcanzar tu cadena Hablando con mi madre sobre la niña de Texas CORO Solo devuélvemela Sabes que no puedo obtener la medicina que necesito Entonces nena ¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte? Chocan los labios invisibles como una sombra en la pared Solo deshazte, Oh no (¡No puedes deshacerte de mi!) Entonces ¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte? Quemare tu nombre en mi garganta Seré el fuego que te atrape ¿Tan buena eres recogiendo las piezas? Nunca lo quiero Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. (¡¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte?!) (¡Quemare tu nombre en mi garganta!) (¡Sere el fuego que te atrape!) ¿Tan buena eres recogiendo las piezas? Ninguno de los colores iluminara mas esta casa Solo devuelvemela Sabes que no puedo obtener la medicina que alimenta lo que necesito ¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte? (¡¿Y que si no puedo olvidarte?!) Sera mejor aprender a vivir solos... ¿Tan buena eres recogiendo las piezas? ¿Tan buena eres...tan buena eres... ¿Tan buena eres recogiendo las piezas? Oh